User blog:Lyndongwapo/Reworked Custom Champion: Aria, the Last Fairy
"Aria" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. My reworked Archer, now she became more mobile, have many escape tool, AOE abilities which is good at team fights and she has a unique gameplay compare to other marksman. Abilities Aria can only carry 20 loads of in her quiver. Her cling to the target unit and it will stay on the ground when unit is killed. return to her when she pick it up or it automatically return if she moves 2500 units away from the arrow. Every pick up she gain a stackable flat movement speed for 3 seconds. |description2= Aria's critical strike is modified into a release of successive attacks instead of increase damage. Each additional arrow will deal 50% of the damage but act as normal basic attack and applies on-hit effects. The chances of Multiple Release proc independently and have their own unique cooldown before it will proc the effect again. * . Cooldown: 0 * . Cooldown: 4 seconds * . Cooldown: 6 seconds |leveling= units/second }} }} This will only be activated once she expense a minimum of 5 sacred arrow. She calls all of her which is already released at her 1500 unit range, focused it to hail in the target area. This will deal Physical Damage based on the number of called-out and apply sight to the targets for 3 seconds. |description2= AOE radius increase based on the number of then all of the commanded will leave on the ground. ||leveling= |range= / |cooldown= |cost= 110 |costtype= mana }} }} Aria ascend and vault backward, then in mid-air she fires a flurry of arrows toward the area at her previous position. This will deal Magic Damage and them for a duration. It will leave 5 in the ground. |description2= Every recovered will reduce this skill's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling= seconds |range= / |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana/+5 sacred arrow }} }} Aria gains a boost of speed for 1.5 seconds that resets duration every recovered. |description2=While bonus speed persists, she can recast this spell to dash toward the target unit dealing basic attack plus bonus Physical Damage and apply a great for 1.5 seconds. |description3= Aria will also recover all stack of clinged to the target. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} }} Aria fires an enchanted toward the direction that stops on first Enemy champion it hit. unit for a given duration by the grasp of roots. Additionally, Aria's basic attack will deal bonus Magic Damage and trigger an aura projection that Heal nearby Ally at target's surroundings. Heal amount will be half of the bonus damage amount. |description2= This will cost one on impact. If it fails to hit any unit, recovering the enchanted will refund 90% of the current cooldown. |leveling= seconds of target's maximum health)}} |range= / |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} Playstyle Aria is a marksman that uses her sacred arrow to punish her enemies in AOE spells and enchanted archery style. Since her attacks is limited only for 20 attacks/sacred arrows, it is very important to carefully choose your target. But to recover or somewhat we call as reload she must pick it up to the ground or to the target unit. Her other passive disallows her to deal increased damage as critical strike, but instead of amplify damage she recreate her style of critical strike into a consecutive release of arrow to the target. It may be released into 2, 3 or 4 arrows at a time and each have it's own chances. Her 2 spells and Ultimate mostly deal damages into multiple enemies, this make her very useful in nuking enemy during teamfights. She has 3 type of hard control, namely: a root for her W, slow for her E and Disarm for her Ultimate. Picking up arrows and by the use of her E spell makes her a mobile champion and a good use in chasing or escape. Additionally, her W is also a great tool in escape. Ability Combos * Activate E to keep pace on the target then dash in, this will leave him slowed. Then activate the W to retreat and keep up the pace in between, as most marksman needed in ranged, this will leave a fall of arrows. Since W automatically leave 5 arrows in the ground, her Q will be available to cast on instant. If you want to increase the damage of your Q, auto-attack before Q is needed to amplify the damage. If Passive triggers, this will help in increase the damage. * A combo of W followed by E. This is very effective if the target enemy is near to Aria, which it will trigger the Root. Since her W could only vault in the opposite direction where she faces, a misclick will result into an epic fail escape. Vault backward could also passable to terrains. * Using her ultimate to target, he may dash in to target using her E since they are disarmed their damage output is greatly reduced. This will deal great damage against Tank Units. But be careful to Caster Enemy Champion, they can deal tons of damage even disarmed. After dash in, attack the target to Heal herself. If the the situation is not good or the Disarm wear off use W to retreat. * Q any unit/like monsters in the jungle behind terrain this will grant sight to them. Using E then dash toward the monster/unit to escape in impassable terrain, since dash range is equal to her attack range most of impassable terrain could give access to her. * If Aria is out of ammo, she can use Q by instead of damaging or nuking enemy in the target area, she may cast it onto her place to instantly/easy pick up and additionally she gain a stackable flat movement speed. Lore Aria, a fairy princess, that lives in the a sacred tree called Castus, the life and a home of every fairy. Then there's a story about the Castus' Essence that could give immortality. As the story spread out, many greedy and powerful man tries to conquer and obtain the Essence. With the fairies and creatures guard, it was impossible and hard task. Aria when she were a kid, the bad moment happened it was a strong man with his followers defeated all of the living creatures of Sacred Tree. They take the Castus' Essence making it starts to wither until all of it's magic fade away. Aria's father the fairy king battle until the end while Aria and her mother escaped. The only thing she could remember about the man who steal the essence was his red eye before his father stabbed at the breast. Before her mother dies, she grant Aria a necklace with a sacred seed of Castus in order to plant the tree once again. But in order to regain the once peaceful life and grow the sacred tree she must reclaim the Essence of the tree. Aria went to the place where they live in the past. She gathers branches and some twigs with a little residue of magic - she turn it into an arrow, bow and quiver as a weapon. By the help of her Sacred Tree, she takes on adventure to seek for the man whom steal the essence and have her revenge tributed for all of her kins. Previous Version *Aria, the Ancient Warrior (Archer)